Spilling the Beans
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Tommy/Kimi: The Finsters came back from their summer vacation which makes Tommy excited so he could reveal his secret to Kimi.


**Title:** Spilling the Beans  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rugrats. Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo.  
**Summary:** The Finsters came back from their summer vacation which makes Tommy excited so he could reveal his secret to Kimi.  
**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, this is my first Rugrats story, but it's actually a oneshot, so be nice! I'm sorry if I got any of the characters OCC. I try to not make them that way, but I kind of forgot how they acted when they're grown up. Please read and review! Which I probably won't get a lot of them since this is a Tommy/Kimi story and most of them like Tommy/Lil. But please review anyway, it would really mean a lot!

* * *

Spilling the Beans

Thirteen year old Tommy Pickles has his eyes glued onto the clock which read 7:15 p.m. anxiously. The reason he was doing this is he was waiting for his best friends to come home. They have been in Paris visiting Kimi's grandparents which were Kira's biological parents. He has been waiting forever for them to get home. He couldn't wait to see Chuckie and Kimi. Especially Kimi since he has so much to tell her.

The last time he made contact to her, she told him they would be arriving home at 7:00. It past fifteen minutes which made Tommy worry even more. Several things are going around in his head that are making him think they were in a tragic accident. He's not sure if he could bear it if that happened. He only discovered his feelings for her when they said goodbye and when he made a move that was the stupidest thing he could have ever done in his life.

Tommy Pickles kissed Kimi Finster.

He couldn't wait to tell that one to her brother, Chuckie. Sarcasm intended.

He didn't know why he done it. He just did. Made the move which was simple as that. It was all so fast and so real and so…perfect. This was a kiss that he actually…enjoyed. There could be a better word, but that word would do for now. He felt a spark at the moment they kissed, and after his eyes connected with Kimi's, he could tell that she felt that same emotion too, or hopefully she did.

The only thing that he desperately needs to do is to wait for them to come home so he could tell Kimi how he feels about her because of the kiss they had three months ago. Tommy couldn't wait until tomorrow. It wasn't that he was impatient; he just needs to get his feelings out of his chest and out of the way. He wants to Kimi to know how he feels so maybe she could reveal her feelings about him. Not feelings as in a friendship way, but it's a feeling more that that.

The time is now 7:25 and he decided to sit on the couch and watch television in the family room until they come home instead of staring at the clock that's going slower than they're in traffic.

Tommy thought hopefully and he wants to be right. The last thing that he needs is to go over to the hospital to his best friends and their family in one of the beds having injuries all over themselves. The image suddenly flashed into his mind and he quickly shook that picture out.

He stared at the television, even though he wasn't paying any attention to it. He found a channel that gave him a little interest, but not that much. He chose to watch it anyway just for some mindless entertainment - - it's not like he needs it, anyway.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" He heard the familiar voice of his little brother; Dil. Dil walked over to the couch and sat next to Tommy looking at him.

"You know watching some TV," Tommy said trying to make his voice sound convincing, but he knew right away he was failing at the attempt. He looked over at Dil. "You?"

"Nothing much. What's wrong? You're acting like something has been bothering you lately." Dil observed his brother.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked him confusedly with only his right eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Oh please," Dil said rolling his eyes and leaning back on the couch, stretching out his legs and putting his feet on the coffee table. "I can read you like a book." He folded his arms on the back of his head. "Tell me what's wrong. We're brothers! We're supposed to tell each other _everything_!"

Tommy sighed knowing he has no choice, but to tell him. "Alright, I'll tell you, but _promise_ me that you won't tell Mom and Dad unless I'm ready to tell them."

"I promise."

"Okay," Tommy started and he began his story. Actually, he didn't know where to start. He decided that he should tell his brother from the beginning where he first had feelings for her and when Kimi was going to Paris for vacation. He told Dil how he felt about the kiss which he couldn't describe it in words and he figures Dil would be too young to understand that type of situation.

After Tommy was done with his explanation, Dil just stared at his brother in wonder. "Wow," He breathed out and continued to stare at leaving him speechless for only a couple of minutes. "That's a lot to take in," Tommy waited patiently for what his brother has to say next. "I never knew you felt that way about her."

"I guess you don't know me as much as you thought you did," Tommy said along with a small inaudible laugh.

The time was now 7:30 and Tommy turned off the television and walked towards the window looking over to see if Kimi's home. Tommy was surprised and thrilled to see a familiar car pulling up their driveway. Finally! He screamed inside his head and practically flew out of the doorway. Even though Dill was confused of what his brother did, he knew what was happening and was happy that he was doing it.

Once Tommy was at the Finsters' house, he saw Chucky, Chas, and Kira was getting out of the car and heading into the house along with their luggage. The last person that has to get out was Kimi. He saw the door was open and a hand that was holding a bag.

Tommy walked over to her and held her hand where she was holding the handle from her bag. "Do you need help, miss?" He offered and at the time Kimi looked over her shoulder, she leaped out of her seat and lunged over to Tommy engulfing him to a huge hug.

"Tommy I've missed you _so_ much!" Kimi said and squeezed him tighter.

"Kimi, I need to breathe..." Tommy said nearly choking and gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry!" Kimi immediately released him from her grasp and small blush appeared onto her cheeks and it faded away quickly.

"It's okay. I've missed you too. How was your summer?" Tommy asked and knew he would be getting a full explanation for her that would last for minutes, but instead, all he got was a, "Paris was really great! How was yours?" Which confused him, but it didn't matter. It's not that he didn't like her talking which he could listen to all day, but her reaction was weird.

"It went great," Tommy said making a small smiled that slowly faded away. "Um, Kimi, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it, Tommy?" Kimi asked and there was that eye connection again.

"Let's go somewhere," Tommy said and he decided he should take her to the park and they could sit on swings. That's their favorite thing to do in the park from their childhood.

"We're at the park and what is it that you need to tell me?" Kimi asked her best friend and was staring to get a little impatient of his waiting and the small talk they were having while heading over to the park.

Tommy took a deep sigh in and let it out through his nostrils. "Remember our kiss?" He asked and that was all he need to say since Kimi slowly nodded, but her facial expression didn't change. "Well…something happened."

"You like me more than friends?" Kimi guessed looking sheepishly at her best friend.

"Am I that easy to read?" Tommy asked getting slightly annoyed at that fact since Dil told him that he could read Tommy like a book.

"Kind of, but I have those same feelings too," Kimi confessed which made Tommy half shocked and half surprised. "I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't know that I would be leaving so quickly and-"

Before she could get a chance to finish off her sentence, Tommy got out of his seat and walked over to her to kiss her on the lips like he done three months ago. In Tommy's mind, he thought the second kiss was even better than the first since she kissed him back more lovingly. It was amazing and it brought him a new kind of sensation that he never felt before. He would do it again and keep kissing her all night, but knew both of them had to breathe unless if they want to pass out from exhaustion even though it would be worth it.

They were apart and Tommy looked down at Kimi who was blushing furiously and staring down at her shoes that she must've got from Paris since he never seen her wear them once.

"Did you like that?" Tommy wondered aloud to her as he sat on the swing he was sitting on earlier.

Kimi looked at him and smiled. "More than anything."

Tommy couldn't help himself but to do that again and it lasted longer much to his liking. After they were done they were still sitting on the swings looking up at the sky watching the sun setting down.


End file.
